Till Death Do Us Part
by kili-kittencat
Summary: For richer and for poorer.  In sickness and in health.  Till death do us part.


**I really don't know what made me write this; it's like, 0% angst. It's also extremely romantic. I mean, really, really, really cheesy clichéd romantic. You may want to arm yourself with mouthwash before attempting to read it, because excessive consumption will lead to tooth decay.**

**It's set in some kind of AU where L is alive and Light gave up ownership of the Death Note.**

**I know nothing about wedding vows, so these are probably woefully inaccurate.**

**Also, beware the abundance of semicolons.**

**TILL DEATH DO US PART**

Light Yagami is standing in front of a full length mirror, looking at his reflection in satisfaction. His mother Sachiko hovers nervously around him, obsessively combing his already perfectly styled caramel hair, fiddling with his gold cufflinks and flicking specks of invisible dust off of his smart black tuxedo. Finally content that her son looked presentable and devoid of imaginary dirt, she steps back and surveyed him proudly.

"You look so handsome," she tells him, eyes brimming with emotion. Smiling confidently at his reflection in the mirror, Light has to agree with her. It is of the utmost importance that he looks smart and presentable today.

The reason?

Light Yagami, teenage genius and ex-serial killer, is getting married.

About a year ago, when he was looking to shape a perfect new world, he would never have cared for such trivial things as marriage. But the love story of Kira and L started, as these things often seem to, with a pair of rivals, each determined to defeat the other without considering the possibility that they might develop feelings for each other along the way.

True love changes people. L convinced Light to give up ownership of the Death Note. The killings stopped, and the general public were none the wiser about how or why. The eccentric detective and the would-be God returned to their normal lives (or as normal as life can be for two genii) and eventually decided to get married.

Light, who is now in the car on the way to the church, studies his ring finger, wondering what it would look like wearing the wedding ring, a thin band of silvery white over lightly tanned skin. They had opted for a platinum ring instead of gold. It was more expensive, but Light (although he would never say so to anyone) thinks of it as similar to their love. Pure, shining, precious, and resistant to corrosion, with a molecular weight of 195.078 grams per mole.

Okay, perhaps not the last part.

He is in the church now, and the nerves that he has kept at bay all morning finally start to take their toll. What if something goes wrong? What if L changes his mind? What if he is already secretly married to a madwoman hidden away by servants on the third floor of his house?

But when Light's husband-to-be walks into the church, all his worries are dispelled.

L looks literally breathtaking.

Sayu had straightened L's usually messy black hair, and it hangs, sleek and shining, past his shoulders. Someone had coerced him out of his trademark jeans and baggy shirt into a snow-white suit, which is still slightly large on him but accents his thin frame. With a jolt Light realises L is no longer slouching; and when stood straight, is a good three inches taller than him. Light looks down at his fiancé's feet, and sees that, as usual, L isn't wearing any shoes or socks. The informality contrasts with the neatness and perfection of the rest of his attire.

Light chuckles to himself.

Same old L.

He wouldn't want it any other way.

He meets L's gaze, and smiles gently. They had both been dreaming of this for so long, and now that dream has become a reality. L smiles back at him, normally expressionless eyes sparkling with happiness and love.

"Do you, Light Yagami, take L Lawliet to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, L Lawliet, take Light Yagami to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Pause.

"I do."

The rings are slipped onto their fingers

"You are now joined in holy matrimony. You may seal your union with a kiss."

Light leans forward, and cups L's face in his palms. When their lips meet, it's like their first kiss all over again; sweet and loving and perfect; and their surroundings seem to fade away until they are the only ones left, their love the only thing that matters.

They no longer care about Soichiro Yagami, whose eyes are welling up with emotion; or Sayu, who is sat in Misa's lap; or Ryuk the Shinigami, who is hovering unseen above them all on huge leathery wings, like some bizarre guardian angel.

In this perfect moment they are no longer Kira and L, killer and detective, good and evil. They are just plain old Light and Lawliet who are in love and want to spend their lives together.

Tears of joy are cascading silently down both their faces. It's the end of the chaos of their old lives, and the start of something beautiful and new. The road ahead will be bumpy and they will undoubtedly face hardships along the way, but as long as they are together, everything will be fine.

And so it will be from now on, the two of them together as one.

For richer and for poorer.

In sickness and in health.

Till death do us part.

**END**

**I apologise for any dental damage you may have sustained while reading this. I did warn you.**

**Sorry about the suckish chemistry joke, I couldn't resist.**

**Mucho kudos to anyone who spotted the Jane Eyre reference.**

**If anyone actually liked this, there is a possibility that I might write a sequel about when they're living together and they adopted three adorable orphans ( three guesses who? :3 )**

**But sayonara for now, and domo arigato (Mr Roboto) for bothering to read this.**

**Reviews make me insanely happy!**


End file.
